Assassin's Creed Imagines
by Ceruleana
Summary: These are just a collection of imagines inspired by ACImagines on Tumblr, if anyone has a request, I'll be happy to write it, but until that point I'll go from imagines that they post. If you haven't checked them out, I would highly recommend it. Thanks for reading! Rating may change later.
1. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad

_Author's Note: Hey guys, just so you know, these were inspired by ACImagines on Tumblr, so you don't already know them then I'd highly recommend that you check them out! I'll also take requests for either an imagine that you have in mind or otherwise. Thanks for reading!_

Imagine: Altair showing you the rooftops of Jerusalem and sitting with you atop a tower as the sun sets.

"Hey Altair?" You asked, looking at the white clad assassin who sat at your side. He looked up at you, prompting you to continue. "What's it like to be up on the buildings and not on the ground?" You looked up at the buildings around you, you honestly wished you could climb them, but you didn't know how to, plus you weren't sure if you were physically able.

The assassin looked at you thoughtfully for a moment before suddenly standing.

"Come on." He said with a gesture of his hand and you eagerly stood and followed, staying close to his side and the two weaved through the crowd that was finally beginning to thin out. You were nearly jogging just to keep up with his strides. Altair eventually led you into an alley where a stack of boxes sat that you could use to climb on.

Skillfully, he scaled the wall and waited for you at the top. Even though you felt as though his golden eyes were piercing into you, you carefully began to climb up the large crates. Altair watched your movements making sure you didn't fall and once you were standing next to him, you gave him a big smile. It made you smile even more to see the corners of his lips tip upwards. He then looked to the next wall ahead of you that led to higher up the building.

"You're going to have to try and scale this one but I'll go first so I can pull you up." He said and you nodded. You watched how elegantly he was able to execute the movements and he gave a nod to you once he was ready. You took in a deep breath and tried to mimic his footsteps. You felt him grab onto you hand and pull you up before you could fall back down.

A chuckle escaped his scarred lips, "Not as bad as I thought you would do." He teased and you hit his chest lightly.

"Hush you! Just be lucky I'm not in a dress, that would've made this more difficult." You replied, crossing your arms at the assassin, who looked amused. The comment was soon forgotten by you as you turned and looked out.

"Oh wow." You mused. It was certainly a sight to you to be able to see above the crowd and to see the rest of the city of Jerusalem. "So this is what it's like." You smiled.

"Do you want an even better view?" Altair asked, a sly smirk adorning his features, and he gestured with his head to a tower that stood much taller than where you two were at now.

"Are you serious? Let's go!" You grabbed his hands and tugged him with you but quickly stumbled backwards as you met the edge of the building as it dropped back into the street. Altair's hands caught your shoulders.

"Careful." He whispered a bit too harshly causing you shrink back slightly. "Let me go first." The assassin took a few steps backwards before bounding across the gap.

"Okay, now just take a few steps back, run and jump, I'll catch you." He instructed. And so, you backed up a few paces, and broke into a run and leapt across as he did.

"Good job, I didn't even need to do anything." Altair praised lightly and you found yourself smiling again at his words, knowing that his praise was something that was rare. "Now," he looked up at the tower, "it'll be best if I just carry you, so get onto my back."

"Are you sure...?" You looked at him with concern. "I won't be too heavy?" Altair gave you a skeptical look as his eyes trailed across your body.

"Are you kidding? You're a twig." He commented, "Now come on." You let out a huff and climbed onto his back as you would if he were giving you a piggyback ride. You then hooked your arms around his torso but careful not to restrict him.

"Okay." You said simply, you were beginning to rethink this. So many what ifs were going through your head. Like what if he lost his grip and you both fell, what if you lost your grip and fell? With a whimper you buried your face into his shoulder.

"It'll be fine." Altair cooed softly and began the ascent up the tower. Refusing to lift your head, you breathed in the comforting scent of the assassin and closed your eyes, savoring the feeling of the warm summer wind blowing through your hair. You hadn't even noticed that you were at the top until you were urged to let go.

"Oh... Sorry." You said and looked down as you could feel a blush spread across your cheeks. You then felt fingers under chin, lifting your head. Altair stepped to the side to reveal the sky being painted with the colors of sunset.

"Wow." You were in awe and your bright eyes widened at the brilliant sight. You suddenly threw your arms around Altair and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you so much!"

The assassin chuckled and pat your back until you pulled away to look at the sunset again. You sat at the edge of tower, dangling your legs over. Patting the space beside you you coaxed the assassin into sitting with you.

"Thank you again, Altair." You thanked quietly, scooting closer to lean your head on his shoulder as the colors slowly began to streak the sky before fading. You felt his hand come to rest lightly on your thigh, rubbing it every so often. He didn't say anything but you knew he was smiling and you let out a content sigh.

You'd have to do this more often.


	2. Ezio Auditore

Imagine: Being able to dance with Ezio during Carnevale and having him whisk you away.

Ah, Carnevale, that wonderful time of the year that you enjoyed so much, it was also a special occasion for you. You loved everything, the costumes, the music, the food, but especially the dancing. That was your favorite part, being able to dance amongst the large crowds with partners hidden behind their intricate masks.

The faint music in the distance made you smile as you picked up your skirts to hurry down the cobblestone walkway towards the festivities. You were anxious see the events that would be going on tonight. You slowed your pace as you neared the crowd, your shoes clicking lightly on the stone. A smile tugged at your lips and you walked forward into the mass of masked people. The warm night breeze tussled your hair as you weaved your way around people to stand at the edge of crowd on a bridge overlooking the canals. You placed your arms on the stone and gazed out at the peaceful water, the moon shining brightly on the surface. You looked up suddenly in awe as fireworks began exploding in beautiful colors.

"Ah! Magnifico! Beautiful!" You whispered to yourself watching the fireworks light up the dark sky.

"Si, it is," A voice from beside you commented and a warm body pressed close to yours, "but not as beautiful as you amore." They said smoothly. You rolled your eyes from under your mask but smiled anyway.

"Ciao, Ezio." You greeted tilting your head towards him, you hummed in satisfaction, "Dressed up for the occasion, I see." You half teased, you couldn't fully make fun of him as you saw the mask concealing his rather handsome features. He gave you a chuckle and he grabbed your hand with his own gloved one and lifted it to his lips to press a kiss lightly to your knuckles.

"Come bella," he said, tugging gently on your hand, "let's dance." You let the assassin lead you out to the crowd. He let go of your hand and the two of you began to move in sync along with the people around you. You spun and twirled and laughed and smiled. The two of you moved in time with the music and popping of fireworks above.

The song soon ended and Ezio snuck his arm around your waist to pull you away from the crowd once more. You could feel his fingers ghosting over your waist and hip, as you pressed yourself into his side.

"Grazie signore, that was quite enjoyable." You said to him as you continued to walk further away from all the excitement. The music and laughter was beginning to fade. You gazed over at Ezio, searching his eyes for any emotions, seeing as his face was hidden. "Where are we going anyway?"

The assassin shrugged, "I didn't have any place in mind, we're just walking. Is there a problem with that uccellino?" You laughed at him.

"Little bird?" You raised an eyebrow, though he wouldn't be able to see it. "That's a new one."

"Do you dislike it?" Ezio asked, amusement in his voice.

"No, not at all." You answered with a smile, the two of you coming to a stop atop a bridge. You looked out at the water just as you had been doing before Ezio decided to whisk you away. His arm was still around your waist and he spun you around to face him. With his other hand, he reached up to undo the ties of your mask and he pulled it away. He smiled as your (color) eyes, full pink lips and lightly freckled skin were fully revealed to him.

"Your turn signore." You said in a singsong voice, crossing your arms with a grin. The assassin huffed playfully before removing his own mask.

"There we go, there's the handsome man I know." He quirked an eyebrow at your words.

"Handsome, huh?" You rolled your eyes at him.

"Si, you heard me, I know you're not hard of hearing." You jested, placing your hands over his shoulders and both of his came to your waist, his fingers massaging your back gently. Ezio said nothing but he bowed his head to press his smooth lips to your soft ones. It was a chaste kiss that became more passionate as he pulled you even closer, if that was possible. You broke apart when a large explosion of brilliant color lit up the night sky once more. Ezio leaned his forehead down to yours, nudging your nose lightly with his, causing you to giggle.

"Ti amo." You whispered, pecking his lips again.

"Ti amo anch'io."


	3. Arno Dorian X Depressed! Reader

_Author's Note_ : I just kinda wanted to indulge myself by writing this. So this is a little trigger warning, it won't go into extreme detail but depression is a heavy topic. And if any of you are feeling this way, and I often do which inspired me to write this, I strongly suggest finding someone you can trust and talk to them. And if you'd like, you can message me, I'm always open. Anyway, thank you for bearing with me, and enjoy!

Your depression was no secret to him, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. No matter how convincing you made each smile or laugh, he could see through it like a window. It was easy for him because he himself knew what it was like. He knew that your depression was different though, he'd seen it in your eyes since the first day he met you, and that was nearly a year ago.

Arno saw that some days were better than others, but that's just how things went right? Both of you knew that it wasn't just a small bout of sadness. The assassin would watch as some days you wouldn't do much more than take a few steps to sit by the window and gaze out into the bustling streets of Paris. But some days you were happier and you would wrap Arno up in your arms and sit in his lap, enjoying the feeling of his own arms around you.

You never were sure on how to explain how you were feeling. How exactly did you tell someone that you love that you weren't happy, that some days you wished for nothing more than to lay in bed and do nothing? How do you say that you don't have the energy to try and fake happiness another day? There was no easy way to say that and you knew it. You also didn't want to bother Arno with how you felt, even though little did you realize, that he already knew. But oh how you wanted to talk to him, how you wanted to cry and release all that you bottled up inside. You knew that one day you would break and your walls would come crashing down. And you dreaded that day.

You could already feel that it wasn't going to be a good day. You awoke slowly, eyes fluttering open to see soft rays of sunlight streaming through the window. A light sigh escape your lips as your eyes fell closed once more. You could hear and feel your beloved assassin shifted beside you, the arm draped over your waist moving to tug you closer. Arno's steady breaths tickled the back of your neck lightly. You rolled onto your other side, coming face to face with the sleeping assassin. Your eyes trailed over his handsome features. Those dark eyes that you loved so much remained closed and his lips were parted the slightest as he breathed.

Again, a heavy breath was released from you and you moved closer to press your body firmly against Arno's. Your head bowing so you could bury your face into his chest and inhale the scent of tea that clung to him. A soft groan came from Arno as his arms tightened around you and you felt a kiss being pressed to the top of your head.

"Are you okay, mon amour?" He asked, sleepiness still evident in his voice. You only nodded but tightly closed your eyes, one of your hands coming to clench his shirt in your fist. Arno exhaled through his nose before nuzzling his face into your hair, pressing kisses to whatever skin was closest to his lips. He chose to not press the situation, he wanted you to open up to him on his own, so he was willing to wait.

Your chest felt heavy and honestly you just wanted to cry. You couldn't even think of a good reason for why you felt this way, and that just made it even worse. You wanted to know why, why you felt sad, why you felt like you had no energy, why you felt so damned hopeless and lonely sometimes. You took in a deep breath.

"Arno?" You asked quietly, your voice on the edge of cracking.

"Yes, mon amour?" He responded in like, you could hear sympathy and concern in his voice.

"What is wrong with me?" Your voice barely above a whisper now as you struggled not to let your resolve crumble.

"Nothing, chéri, nothing at all." His hands began to rub your back, his fingers occasionally pressed and massaged your tense muscles.

"Then why do I feel like this?" Arno hated how small and helpless you sounded as you asked these questions. They tugged at his heart and he did his best to soothe you. "It hurts, Arno, it hurts and I don't know why. I just want it to stop, but I can't help how sad I feel sometimes." Your words hit him close and he could feel your smaller body begin to tremble in his arms.

The tears welled in your eyes and even though you desperately tried to blink them away, you knew you couldn't. The first few tears slipped down your cheeks and you could feel yourself beginning to break. Biting your lip, you tried everything to suppress the sob that was forcing itself from you.

"Oh, (y/n), chéri, please don't cry." Arno cooed, one of his hand came up to run through your hair. "It'll be okay, amour, I'm here. I'll always be here for you and I'll help you get through this."

His words were hardly registering your ears as you now couldn't help the warm tears that fell down your cheeks. You still pressed your forehead against the assassin's firm chest. It killed Arno inside to think of the emotional pain that you were likely going through right now. It was similar to the pain he felt when Élise died, but he certainly wasn't going to think about that right now and bring you down and even more. All Arno could do was hold you as you wept and whisper words of comfort in attempts of calming you.

Relief filled him as your tears slowly began to subside. At this point, Arno had sat up and pulled you into his lap. Your head was tucked under his chin and your hands clutched onto whatever part of his was closest for you to grab. Your sniffling was soon all that was left and you wiped at your eyes with the back of your hands.

"I'm sorry Arno, I just..." You trailed off and closed your eyes, leaning into the assassin.

"Shhh," he quieted you, "you absolutely do not need to apologize. You're strong for having kept all of this. Remember, you are strong, you are beautiful, you are smart, and clever, and funny, and caring. You are so many wonderful things. And I want you to talk to me okay? I'm here to help, and you don't even have to say much, just say that you aren't feeling the greatest and I'll take care of you. There's nothing wrong with feeling this way either, so please don't think that. I'm always going to be here for you, mon amour." As he spoke he pressed soft kisses to your hair, and face, finally ending on your lips.

You gave a small, weak smile and returned the kiss. You pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"What if I never truly feel better though?" You couldn't help but ask, and although you knew you had no reason to be, you were afraid of his answer.

"Then that's okay, but I'm here to help you so you can feel better. I know it's not going to be something that'll happen overnight or over a few days, but that's alright." A smile graced his lips and his dark chocolate eyes glowed with love and sincerity. His hands came to rest on your cheeks and he leaned in to once more claim your lips with his own.

When you two broke apart you rested your forehead against his, whispering, "I love you."

"And I love you." Arno replied, his arms sliding down to rest on your waist.


End file.
